It is widely understood that workers should save a portion of their earnings to fund their retirement and other long-term goals, and invest these savings in a prudent manner so as to balance risk and return. Many employers have established benefit plans by which this may be accomplished, such as 401(k) retirement accounts and defined contribution pension plans.
It is common practice for employees to initially set up these plans to invest different percentages of the employee's contribution to different assets, such as different mutual funds, having differing degrees of risk and different rates of expected return. The worker is almost always given the discretion to change the percentage allocations made to various assets, and account managers usually even maintain a web site for this purpose, but empirical studies (e.g. “How Do Household Portfolio Shares Vary with Age?” Columbia University working paper, (2001) by John Ameriks and Stephen P. Zeldes) suggest that only a small minority, on the order of twenty percent, of all such workers actually make any alterations. The majority of all workers keep the initial allocations, and do not change them even in view of significant changes in their age, economic condition or need. As a result, what may have been a prudent allocation at the beginning begins to depart from the allocations which are optimum in view of advancing age, improving or deteriorating economic condition, newly available investment vehicles, or alterations in the performance characteristics of the assets that had been initially selected.
Recently, a concept called “Human Capital” has been used in computing what an investor should do given his or her present situation and age. Human Capital can be simply defined as the present value of future labor income or the actuarial present value of future savings directed toward retirement saving in the contexts of retirement portfolio management. The variables important to the calculation of Human Capital include future labor income, the amount of retirement savings in qualified retirement vehicles (such as 401(k) and IRA plans) and nonqualified retirement vehicles (such as taxable accounts and variable annuities), current age, retirement age, mortality and life expectancy, gender, real long-term interest rate, defined benefit pension income if any and social security income. The impacts of Human Capital on investor's portfolio choices have been studies in “Labor Supply Flexibility and Portfolio Choice in a Life Cycle Model,” Journal of Economic Dynamics and Control, Vol. 16, 427–449 (1992); “Why Should Older People Invest Less in Stocks than Younger People?” Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis Quarterly Review, 20(3), 11–23 (1996); “An Expanded Portfolio View Includes Real Estate and Human Capital”, American Association of Individual Investors Journal, 7–11 (July 1996), by Charles Delaney and William Reichenstein; “Subjective And Objective Risk Tolerance; Implications For Optimal Portfolios,” Financial Counseling and Planning, Vol. 8, (1997) by Sherman Hanna and Peng Chen; “Optimal Portfolio Choice for Long-Horizon Investors with Nontradable Labor Income,” Working Paper: Harvard University (1998) by Luis Viceira; and “Investing Retirement Wealth: A Life Cycle Model,” NBER Working Paper Number 7029 (1999).
Although the impact of Human Capital on investor portfolio choices have been studied by many academics, this concept has not been used in the management of retirement plans or to automatically switch allocations of assets in the portfolio of an investor or plan participant.